Stuck in Tortall
by Dead Life
Summary: Lila and her friend Mike get transported into Tortall, and find themselves on a mission from a minor Goddess, but when they get kicked out of the palace... what then? Chpt. 4 up!
1. Huh? That's it I hate lime green

Heh… this is my first Tortall fic… ^-^;;; I haven't read PoTS yet, so no reference in this story. This is just a short intro… please r&r!

Set after ROTG, the Immortals Quartet.

CHAPTER ONE:Huh??

Lila kicked the dirt. She walked on a quiet dirt path. The only sound that could be heard was Lila walking, and birds chirping from their hiding spots in the trees. Forest surrounded the path, with leaves gently falling in the autumn breeze. She gripped a gun in her pocket, which she took everywhere. People in this town could never be trusted. Anyone who didn't carry a gun around here wasn't from here. It only looked like a nice quiet little town. Lila knew better. "You know, Jack," she told her pet squirrel, who sat on her left shoulder, "I REALLY feel like someone is following me…" The 16-year-old turned around, whipped the gun out, and froze. A boy stood in front of her, bearing a childish grin. "Mike!" she scolded the handsome 18 year-old standing in front of her. "That was rude. Why were you following me?" Mike run his hand through his strawberry-blonde hair, which was tied into a very short horsetail. "Making sure you wouldn't do that to any one else." He said, matter-of-factly. "Anyway, aren't you s'posed to be in school?" Lila's mid-back red hair gleamed in the sun as she turned her back to Mike. "I hate school. Too many preps…" she replied, and walked away. That wasn't the truth, and Mike new it. "Really, Lila…" Lila ignored him. "Where you goin'?" he asked. "Er… no where, really. I guess taking Jack for a walk. Also, I want to find a nice, _quiet_ place to read and use my laptop."  That was only part of the truth. The real reason she was out here was, well, to leave this place for good. She was basically running away. "Wait, to read those Tamora Pierce books for the millionth time?" Mike asked. "I guess." Lila said, with a shrug.  She loved the Tamora Pierce books, and the Immortals Quartet was her favorite. She had, though, never read the PoTS books, which she regretted greatly.  Mike walked up next to Lila. "Well, what about reading anything else? Like those books you bought last week?" he asked. "I read them all already. None of them were any good." She replied. She actually hadn't read any of them, but if she told Mike that he would have bugged her until she read them. He hated the fact that Lila only read Tamora Pierce's works. Mike stopped. "What is it Mike?" Lila asked curiously. "Look at those carvings in that boulder…" he said in awe. The boulder captivated him. Lila walked over to it. An almost perfectly circular boulder stood to the side of the path in a small clearing of the forest. Carved in it were writings that appeared to be in another language- like some kind of spell in books. "Wow… how interesting. You never see anything like that here…" Lila touched the stone's surprisingly smooth surface gently, barely touching it. A bright lime green glow poured into the carvings, giving off a great light engulfing their surroundings. The brilliant light blinded Mike and Lila. When the light faded away, the two were standing in the middle of a crowded, medieval city.  People wearing old-fashioned clothes rushed passed them. Though, some stopped and looked at the er- unfitting two. Buildings were built out of stone, and the street was unpaved, made out of dirt. Kids stood in the shadows, and only came out to steal someone's wallet. The air had a wonderful, pure smell not poisoned by pollution. There were no telephone polls, cars, or people busily talking on cell phones. There was no trace of electricity or modern technology. "That's it. I'm insane, Mike."  "Well, if you are, I am too." He replied. Despite them, the city seemed to not notice them at all. Lila guessed that people didn't really pay attention at all. She shrugged. _Well, _she thought to herself, _You _did_ want to run away… get as far away from your home as possible. I think you achieved that…_Mike rested a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. This all is probably just a fair that we walked into. The rock was also probably just a prop." Mike gently stopped a man. "Is this a fair, sir?" he asked him. The man just looked at him with a scared look, and hurried away. Mike sighed. "OR maybe not. We'll get to the bottom of this, don't you worry, Lila." He told her. "At least, I hope so."

Well, there ya go! Good? Bad? Horrible?! TELL ME!!! So, please just review!! Yeah, I know I'm using an OC… *sigh* Well, let's just say it's practice, K? Anyway, she's NOT going to fall in love with any of TP's characters, have any magic, be a prophecy, blah di blah. She's just going to er… show them the new technology… *wink* Just PLEASE read on! Oh, and don't correct me on grammar or spelling… my beta reader hasn't read this yet… v.v;;; How could she abandon me?!! WHY!!! (Jack: Get used to this…)  And no flames or else I'll sick Jack's brother, Hack, the rabid squirrel AND his army of rabid squirrels on you!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	2. Numair

Here ya go! Chapter TWO!!! I'll try to make it longer then one, too… ^-^ The beginning is in Daine's POV

Set after ROTG, the Immortals Quartet.

CHAPTER TWO: Numair

Daine grimaced. She sat in a chair in a dark, dim room. She was tied with a rope, one, which she found, was magicked so it couldn't be broken. Also, if she struggled, they sent a sharp shock through her body.  A window next to her was closed, and only let in a small strand of glimmering moonlight light the room. A desk was next to her, cluttered with papers in some other language. A slightly young man, about in his late twenties, turned to look at Daine. His hair has a beautiful chestnut brown that fell to his chin. His eyes were a brilliant green, his mouth a thin line. He wore some sort of tough, dark blue, loose, breaches. They had a weird type of holes on either hand he often stuck his hands into. His shirt was un-tucked and white. "Everything… everything will be so perfect…" He whispered to himself. His voice sounded more like a snake that learned to talk. "What do want from me?" Daine asked him tartly. "Want from you? Nothing really. It's what you'll bring to me." He replied. "Oh? And what is that?" she asked. "Now, why would I tell you? It may not be the smartest move I can make with dealing with you." He said. "Why not? You know yourself these ropes can't be broken." Daine replied. _They're not average ropes, Daine. They are from my world… they can be broken. But not by anything you can come up with._ The man thought. He laughed silently. "Hmm… I guess it can do no wrong, can it sweet Veralidane? That's what you think, but I'll tell you anyway. You are just the bait… what I'm luring in is the power of a goddess. It is now her time to take part in mortal affairs… let herself be known. I know that you are a key part in her plan- so she'll do drastic things to get you back. The Goddess of Technology will bring someone from another universe- her universe, that has devices and machines beyond our imagination. I'll pretend to surrender you… but instead I am just luring the one in, taking his weapons… so _I_ can rule Tortall…" Daine glared at him. "That's just plain idiotic. I'm going to be here till they day you die…" she mumbled to herself. "There is no Goddess of Technology. If there were, we'd have known about her…"  The man laughed. His laugh sounded like a dying mouse, in Daine's opinion.

(Numair's POV)

 Numair walked down the busy streets of Corus. Just a week ago, Daine had gone missing. He sighed. Where had she gone? Had she been kidnapped? Is she even alive? It pained Numair to keep thinking about it, along with every one else at the palace. He'd tried using his focus, but only got the destruction of it. All around him, people were talking about strange people they had seen a little while down the street. That got Numair's attention. "You should have seen what they were wearing…" "The one had a contraption that killed a thief from a distance. It wasn't a bow- it took no preparation…" "The boy asked me if this was a fair. I had no clue what he was talking about!" "The girl threatened to 'shoot' me. Told me it was a real gun. What in Mithros's name is a gun?" Numair wondered if these people had a connection with Daine's disappearance. He continued down the road, and it didn't take long for him to find them…

(Lila's POV)

(A/N: Yeah, yeah I KNOW Numair's POV was short…)

"You know, Mike…" Lila said, "I _really_ hate lime green now." Mike chuckled. "Right back at you. Anyway, where do you suppose we sleep? I don't think American currency will do us any good." Lila fingered her gun. "Me neither. I have no clue… Now if you hadn't seen that rock, _Mike_, we wouldn't have to think about this, would we?" she scolded. "Hey, hey! Let's not go around blaming anyone here! Anyway, you probably would have found it on your own." "Oh, I would, would I? Let's get off _that_ subject." Lila said. "Hey, you were the one who started it!" Mike told her. "And I ended. Whoop-di-do. Anyway, we need to be thinking about here, _not_ how we got here." She said. Mike shrugged. "I guess you're right. Whoa- look at that tall dude. He's coming right at us." Mike was right. The tall, lanky man stopped them. "Who are you?" He asked sternly. Before Mike could say anything, Lila started up. "Why should you care?" she asked. "Lila!" Mike hissed at her. "Because, well, just look at you. Obviously you don't belong here." He said. "Well, just _thank-you_ so much for pointing out the obvious. Like we didn't know that already." Lila was on a roll. "We have no business with you, as you can see, so could you just go on your way and leave us alone. W-" Lila was cut off by Mike. "Lila! Cut. It. out." He whispered. Lila stopped, but was obviously not happy. The man glared at them. "You're coming with me to the palace to see King Jonathon." He said. "Wait, of Tortall?" Lila asked. "Yes." The man said bitterly. "Wait a second…" Lila said. "And you're Numair Salmalin- lover of Daine Sarrasri, who is the daughter of Wieryn… and-and  you escaped from Carthak when Emperor Orzone was suspicious of you… and you came her and nearly starved… wait… big blank here… uh, something happened and THEN you met Daine in hawk for and she nursed y-" She stopped herself. _That may NOT have been the brightest thing…_ she thought to herself. Numair looked at her, shocked. "How'd you get to know _that much about me!?_" he asked her. "Uh-uh…" Lila fumbled with her pack, and produced from it the four Immortals books. "These…" she said. Numair grabbed RoTG, and flipped through it. He turned pale. "Where- where did you get these?" He asked. "Borders." Lila said flatly. Numair was about to ask what Borders was, but then stopped. He led them on again to the palace, but Lila stopped to retrieve the last book of the Immortals Quartet Numair had thrown on the ground.  

So? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review! Please? Still, my beta reader hasn't read…. *sniff* (Jack: Stop that!)


	3. Getting Accepted

Yay! Next chappie is here! WOOHOO!!!!!!

YNCT: Thanks lots! Mmm… cookies….

Patagoniantoothfish: That spelled right? Ah, well. Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know, I suck at paragraphs… let's see how I do this time…

Cahpter Three: Getting Accepted

Numair led Lila and Mike into a grand looking palace… (A/N: Aren't I _so _very creative today?) Lila fumbled with her books, trying to hold all of the books with one hand. Numair, who was pulling her around across the marble floor faster than she wanted to go, grabbed the other hand. Mike, who was lucky, walked lazily behind them, taking the scenery in. Jack (Jack: WOOHOO! I'm in it!) shifted nervously on Lila's shoulder. _You know, every now and then I would just love to be able to understand Jack…_ she thought. But she knew that she never would. She started to get lost in her thoughts, forgetting where she even was. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Not in your old home. "Jack, I don't think you're in Kansas anymore." She told her squirrel. She felt sorry for him; the squirrel never left her hometown. Numair stopped in front of King Jonathon and Queen Thayet's thrones. 

"These two- well, are strange. They don't belong here- they know everything about us from books the girl is carrying. The received them from a village called Borders." Numair told them. Curiously, Jon asked, 

"Where's Borders? Who-" he was cut off by a very stubborn Lila. 

"Borders is a book store, and there are many of them. The Borders I got the books from was in a mall. ANYWAY the author of the books is the o-" Mike nudged her. 

"I don't know much, but I have a tiny feeling that you, well, kinda aren't supposed to interrupt the king." He whispered. Lila shrugged. 

"Don't interrupt me." Jon said sternly. "What is this place you call Mall?" he asked. _Boy,_Lila thought, _he sure is stupid._ This time, Mike answered for her. 

"The mall is a collection of markets in one building, Your Majesty." He said. Jon looked puzzled, but Numair told him silently to let it go. Jon cut right to the point after that. 

"Our Wild Mage is missing-" he started.

 "Oh my god! Daine's missing!? That's horrible!!! Even worse than the time you called Alanna un-feminine when she was with the Bahzhir- oops." Jon, of course, got a little mad at this. 

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS!?!?!" he shouted, eyes wide.

 "Heh. Books." She said. "Hey- I bet I could help you find Daine. Though- Numair have you tried your focus?" Numair nodded. "Ah- I see… BUT maybe my laptop can help… and m' walky-talkies." Everyone besides Mike looked at her oddly. She sighed. "Keep forgetting…" She took her laptop and walky-talkies out of her backpack. She held up the walky-talkies. "These can let us talk to each other with a push of a button, no matter how far the distance. My laptop can sort through data- and I BET if I'm lucky get me on the internet. Better…. Life is completely incomplete without ff.net" Lila said with a sigh. Numair examined the walky-talkies. 

"What magic did you use to make these? Can an unGifted use them?" he asked. Lila laughed. 

"There is no magic involved. What it does is that there are little machines inside of it. It records your voice, and translates it into er- waves of information to the other one, which for you translates it back to speech. All in a second." She said. That was the best way she could explain it. 

"Wow…" Numair breathed. "And what of this laptop?" he asked. Lila started up her laptop. The first thing she did was try to start up the internet. It worked! 

"Yes! I can't believe it…" Lila could cry right about now. I can actually communicate with people of my world…"  Of course, her homepage was  ff.net. "Also, this takes no magic. Where I'm from- there is no magic." She told Numair how it worked. Mike, though, was more occupied with Jon. He had to make the king trust them- or else they had no one to turn to. 

"Please- let us stay here." He pleaded Jon. Also, he told Jon the story of how they got here, word by word. He described his world a bit-to the best of his abilities. Jon sighed. 

"I guess you can stay. In the guest corridors, too. I'll have guards keep an eye on you, though." Jon still didn't like the idea of having these two strangers under his roof. Not at all.

(At night)

Lila pointed her gun at the ceiling. _I wish I weren't here. Jon doesn't trust us. Why else would he place guards out side… At least Numair trusts me. I think._ Numair had her laptop, and he was exploring the internet. Setting it so he wouldn't do any harm, she lent it to him for the night. She thought of how she acquired this gun…

(FLASH BACK)

Lila was only ten. She sat in a hospital, clutching her mom's hand. She had been in a car accident. "Don't go… not yet…" she cried. Her mom smiled. 

"I can't promise that, Lila. But, you must promise me to be safe." Her mother said in a weak voice. She slipped something from underneath her pillow out, and gave it to Lila. "Keep it safe. Don't let others see it. Lila looked at what her mom had given her. Her eyes widened. It was a gun. Also, there were some bullets. Lila remembered her mom telling her about them. When they struck the surface, acid oozed out of them. The bullets confirmed the destroy of it's target. Lila hid it as her mom had told her. She cried herself to sleep at her mother's side. She never wanted to let her mom's hand go. The next day, she was told her mother had went insane and had to be taking to a mental institute for many years.

3 YEARS LATER

Lila clutched the letter in her hand, tears spilling on her face. Her mother committed suicide in the mental hospital last night. She was gone. Forever.

Yes! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!! YOU MUST!!! MUST!!!! Jack: I think she's going crazy. I suggest you stay away from her for a little while. She's mad she only got two reviews. *shrugs* baby.


	4. Goddess's Explanations

You want more? Well, here is chapter four!

This will be a bunch of… er, dreams. May be kinda stupid. ^-^;;; Ah well.

NumairsDaine: You're right. Numair rocks! There should be more things named after Numair… like a town. Wouldn't you love to live in a town named Numair? (Jack: No. and I doubt she would.) Shut up, Jack!

Chapter Four: Goddess's Explanations

            Daine was no longer in the ropes. In fact, she was in a room that looked creepily like a too-high-tech-to-be-any-good hotel rooms. (J/N: (Jack Note) DL has nightmares of these hotel rooms) On the bed sat a young woman. She wore a silver skintight outfit the cover her whole body, and went up to the top of her neck. Her hair went down to her ankles, and was pale silver. Her eyes shone a brilliant lime green. 

"Hello, Daine…" she said in a whispery voice. "I am the Goddess of Technology. I need your help.

"With what?" Daine asked.

"Well, only animals know I exist." The Goddess replied sheepishly. "A mistake. Anyway, I need your help to translate my teachings of technologies the People know into the human language. How did the People get the teachings instead of humans? Looong story. Anyway, since you seem to be held ransom by a mortal, and I'm held back from helping you with rules, I- er, enlisted some help from another world. _My_ own personal domain, it is. I took a girl with incredible, I guess, intelligence to help get you back. Anyway, that's beside the point. They have, well, advanced technology- so _please_, Daine, don't do anything. And that idiot? Don't underestimate him. As crazy as it sounds, with the rules set for me, he is a possible threat. That IS if you do anything stupid. You may try to escape, at your own risk." 

"Well… that certainly seems interesting…" Daine commented. "I'll try not to do anything stupid, but I can't guarantee anything…" the Goddess smiled.

"Good. I'll leave you now… Oh, wait. I owe you a favor for all this, don't I? (A/N: As you can tell, she's kinda got a soft spot for mortals… explanation later) Aha! I know the best thing to do… I know!" She snapped her fingers.

(NUMAIR'S DREAM)

            Numair was having a rather, er, odd dream. He dreamed about a bunch of crazy girls dressed similar to Lila making him do things, 'bashing' him, as they called it, and talking about fluff. What ever that was. All of a sudden, though, he was yanked out of that. _Glad _that's_ over with,_ he thought. He was now in an odd-looking room, and inside there was a beautiful woman with lime green eyes and silver hair- and Daine. "Daine?" he said weakly. He knew it was a dream- but still, she seemed so _real._

"Numair, it's really me…" she said.

"That's not possible."

"It is if a Goddess is doing it," said the silver-haired woman. "I'd best be going now, you two can chat. Buh-bye!" she said, oddly perky. She disappeared, and Daine slowly turned towards Numair.

"She's er- a new Goddess. Of Technology. The knowledge of her existence was passed to the People instead of us humans- and _I'm_ the one to er, translate her 'teachings' into Common."

"You've had your fair share of Gods already," Numair said.

"I know," Daine said. "But though- she did say that she took a girl from her own domain and got her here to help get me."

"Lila…" Numair whispered.

"Huh?"

"Lila, magelet. And Mike. Two mysterious characters that showed up today… I bet that's them." Numair said.

Daine smiled. "That's great, Numair! The quicker I get away from those ropes- the better."

Numair looked concerned. "What ropes?"

"Ones that shock me. They hurt- oh, but it's nothing." Daine said. Numair swooped down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. 

"We'll find you soon, Magelet." He said. Daine smiled. Numair disappeared. He had woken up. A second later, so did Daine.

(BACK TO NIGHT… LILA'S DREAM)

            Lila was in her old house, waking up in her own bed. "A dream…" she said to herself. "Nothin' but a dream. Should of known that…" she chuckled. She got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. In the kitchen, she saw her mom there. "No… this isn't real. Wait… that's not Mom…" the woman turned around. Yup- you guessed it, silver hair, and lime green eyes. "Your eyes… that's the same color…" Lila said.

"Yes. I'm the one that brought you here, Lila. I need your help to find Daine." She said.

"Why? Why do you need my help to find a fictional character?" she demanded. The woman sighed.

"You should know by now she's _very_ much real, and I need her help with something. Oh, I haven't given you my name yet, have I? Er… wait. Just call me Goddess. I'm the Goddess of Technology. Er, you know me though. In a sense, I was your mom. In another, I wasn't. Thanks to the badger god I was stuck in mortal form. So sorry I had to kill myself on you." She said.

"But you're different then my mom…" Lila protested. 

"Well, of course. Your mom was your mom, and I was stuck in her body _with_ her. Like when Daine joins an animal." Lila nodded.

"I understand."

"Good. Just… help find Daine. And, I'm sorry I had to put you through this. Truly." She disappeared. For some reason, Lila didn't believe her.

(Too many dreams… JACK'S DREAM?)

(A/N: this has NO importance to the real story…)

(Script format. I often do comedy that way)

Jack: Crap! Where am I! Damnit, I lost my nuts!

Hack: *twitch* Hello *twitch* brother. *twitch* It *twitch* is *twitch* is *twitch* me! *twitch*

Jack: My long lost brother Hack the overly rabid squirrel?

Hack: Yes, *twitch* Jack *twitch* the *twitch* partly *twitch* rabid *twitch* squirrel. *twitch* I *twitch* am *twitch* here *twitch* to *twitch* tell *twitch* you *twitch* something.

Jack: What's that? Oh, could you STOP TWITCHING!?

Hack: OK. Anyway, I am here to tell you about your situation.

Jack: My situation?

Hack: Yeah. You must have noticed.

Jack: You mean that I'm in a different world than my hometown and my human friend is embarking on a journey to find the Wild Mage and that I may just die in some stupid way along the way?

Hack: o.O yeah.

Jack: So?

Hack: You're right. 

Jack: *sticks tongue out*

Hack: I must leave you now…

Jack. OK! BYE!!! *waves*

Yeah. I know. Stupid. BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *runs out of air and faints*


	5. I dunno what I've been told, but wearing...

Jack: Well, since DL has passed out… we have no chapter. 

Mystery: WHAT!? But-but… we NEED one!

Jack: … know how to wake her up?

Mystery: *thinks for a bit* Yup! *walks over to Dead Life, and whispers something in her ear. She immediately gets up and starts strangling poor Jack*

Jack: What-GACK- did- GACK- you- GACK- tell- GACK- her!!

Mystery: That you were taking over this fic. Anyway, on to the chapter!

            The sun's rays gently flowed onto Lila's sleeping face. She stirred a bit, and the slowly woke up, and yawned. "Hmm… wonder what time it is. It feels so… _early_. Wait a second…. WHAT THE HECK AM I GONNA WEAR?!?!?!?!?!" she screamed. That brought Mike in.

"Er… Lila? What was that about?" He asked sleepily. "Mike- I have no clothes!"

"What about the ones you're wearing? Anyway, you had to have packed extra clothes if you were running away." Lila blinked.

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

Mike shrugged. "Guess you don't think ahead, do you?" he asked.

"B-But… Oh, never mind. Let's just concentrate on what I'm to wear today."

"How about what you're wearing?

"NO WAY"

"Yes." Lila pouted. Reluctantly, she wore the same clothes.

"Let's talk to Numair about our crisis." She said.

"Lila, it's not a crisis."

"Yes it is! How could you say wearing absolutely EVERYTHING the same again isn't a crisis! It's gross!"

Mike sighed. "It really isn't, Lila. Anyway, let's go find Numair. He'll help us." Lila nodded.

 "Anyway, I need to get my laptop back." Mike went pale.

"Don't tell me you-" He said.

"Yup. Lent it to him for the night. Don't worry, I set really strict restrictions on the internet. The only thing he could get to was the stuff in my favorites, and those are my websites." She said. Mike sighed reluctantly.

"Now _that_ could be a crisis." He mumbled.

"I heard you." Lila said.

"So?"

"You annoy me."

"And very proud of it." Lila shoved Mike against the wall.

"What was that for?"

"Don't act like it hurt, Mike. It didn't."

"Well, it could've!" Mike protested.

"Do you think I would have cared?" Lila asked.

"Well, I kinda hoped you would."

"Tough luck, Mike" Lila said, and walked out the door.

"You're obviously not a morning person, Lila." Mike said accusingly.

"You just figured that out?" Lila said sarcastically.

"Yeah- hey! I haven't seen you in the morning before." He protested.

"And thank God…" Lila mumbled under her breath. 

"Lila, don't go there." Mike said.

"Gladly." Lila said. Mike followed her out the door, and they walked down the halls.

"Let's go right." Lila suggested.

"No, left." Mike said.

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right!"

"Left!" 

"Left!"

"Right!"

"OKAY!" Lila said, very happy that Mike fell for that, and walked right.

"Hey! No fair!" Mike said, but followed her anyway.

Lila then turned left, went straight, left, right, right, straight, left, straight, right, right, straight, left, right.

"Lila… this place looks creepy and abandoned."  Mike said.

"Let's go back then."

"Oh, and _you_ know the way?"

"Yup."

Lila took the lead, going left, right, straight, left, right, straight, left, right, left, straight, right, and the left back to where they had started. (A/N: That… was… hard…I drew their route out on a paper, and mind you, ya have to turn the paper each time. Then I went back, to write their route back.) Mike blinked.

"Wow… how'd you know they way back?" Mike said. Lila laughed.

"Dunno. Just guessed." She said. 

"WHAT!? You better be happy you were lucky today, Lila…" he growled. Lila laughed.

"Hey, at least I got you back here." She said. She turned around, and then saw Numair.

"Wow, you're finally awake. It's really late in the morning, you two." He said.

"Late? This is early!" Lila looked at her watch. "What? It's only six-thirty…" she whimpered.

"Lila, you get up now anyway." Mike informed.

"Yeah, but today's Saturday, Mike! The one day you get to sleep until lunch…" Mike gave her an odd look.

"No wonder. That explains a lot about you. Anyway, it seems you forgot your so-called 'crisis', Lila." 

"Oh yeah! Numair, I don't have any other clothes to wear…" Numair sighed.

"We'll get you new ones tomorrow. Today, we're all busy." He said.

"WHAT!? You mean I have to wear the same clothes all…day… long?" Lila said.

"Uh, yeah, Lila. That's what he means." Mike said. Lila pouted a bit, then went back to her room. Mike blinked.

"Wait… Lila!" he said, and followed her in. Numair sighed.

"Wonder what that's about…" he said, and walked away. Lila came out, with a package of pop-tarts in her hands.

"Go get your own breakfast, Mike." She said.

"But Lila…" he whimpered. "Breakfast is probably over by now…"

"Too bad. Ya snooze, you loose, Mike!" she said.

She ran after Numair, not wanting to get lost again. "Numair!" she called. He turned around.

"What is it?"

"Er… what do, or what can we do today?" she asked.

"You're having a meeting with Jon today at noon." He said.

"Anything else?"

"You can help with the horses, I guess." He said. "That is, if you know how to take care of horses."

"Sure I do! I had a horse in my old home." She said.

"Then, follow me." Lila and Mike followed Numair to the stables. Lila opened her pop-tarts up.

"It's not the same…" she whimpered. Numair gave her a strange look. "Pop-tarts are s'posed to be toasted…  I don't ever eat them plain."

"I thought your toaster broke two months ago, Lila." Mike said.

"And I haven't eaten pop-tarts in two months, for your information, Mike." She said. Lila walked down the stalls, looking at all the horses. "Wow… they're _really_ tiny horses." She said.

"They're ponies," Numair said. Lila just sighed.

"Guess you were right, Mike. Special Dreams _is _a big horse." She said.

"Lila, he made average sized horses look like little ponies." He said.

"Ah, well." Lila sighed. She was told first to feed them, then groom them. She finished right at noon. "Mike…" she said, "Where do we go?" 

"No clue."

"Ah, okay." Numair came in, suspecting they would probably get lost without him.

"It's time." He said.

"You make it seem like it's something we should dread…" Lila mumbled, but followed anyway.

They walked down the corridors silently. They finally reached their destination. When they walked into the room, Jon got up. They didn't like the look on his face.

"You're leaving the palace. Now."

So, how was that chapter? So sorry it took so long to get up. JUST REVIEW!!! Bye!


End file.
